The present invention relates to the field of forceps used in cauterizations. In particular, the invention relates to a forceps for cauterization in ophthalmic surgery.
Forceps are known in the prior art generally, and forceps for use in cauterization are also known. Examples of the prior art are discussed hereunder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,974 to Tanner, a disposable hand-piece is shown. The hand-piece has an internal switching mechanism, and has a cap and body joined to form a conduit for a laser catheter assembly. The cap portion includes a pair of flexible panels which are resilient and biased outwardly so that they can be squeezed by the fingers to turn on an electrical switch which activates the laser beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,004 to Durden teaches a disposable electrosurgical cautery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,207 to Reimels teaches a disposable coagulator having an inner and an outer electrode, formed of plastic with two halves of the shell being adapted to snap together to hold a probe within the housing once it is assembled.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,800 to Degler, Jr. et al, a bipolar microsurgical knife is shown having a center electrode, insulation members, and a non-conducting handle casing. An electrosurgical generator is used to supply electrical power to blade electrodes. A pair of side electrodes are shorted together within the handpiece and act as return electodes during a cutting operation. A switch controls the type of electrical waveform generated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,337 to Hren et al, a bipolar knife is shown which is very similar to that discussed hereinabove with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,800. Here, the structure of the central electrode is shown in detail in two embodiments. A circuit diagram is shown for supplying current to the instrument.